Love You, My Prisoner
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: "selamat datang di rumah barumu…!" / "...sekarang kau berada di area kelas berat!" / "Ano… tuan, kau baik-baik saja?" / "...perkenalkan, namaku Lee Dong Hae… dan kau tak 'kan pernah lepas dariku… My Cuttie Officer…" / "...kau sudag jatuh dalam pesonanya… dia itu Playboy kelas kakap(?) bahkan banyak wanita yang ia 'tiduri'..." / 2nd Chapter / HaeHyuk / RnR? #Yumi Liu Anchofish
1. Chapter 1

**Love You, My Prisoner**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T - M**

**Genre : Romance, Crime(?), Angst(?)**

**Length : 1/?**

**Disclaimer :**

"_**All Characters Belong to God!"**_

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/DLL**

**NO FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Berita terkini,_

_Hari ini pada pukul 23.04 KST, polisi berhasil menangkap buronan disebuah club malam pinggir kota. Buronan tersebut sudah menjadi target para polisi atas kasus pengedaran obat terlarang, pembunuhan, dan pencurian permata di museum kota, namun selama kurun waktu tiga tahun mereka gagal menangkapnya. Pelaku ditemukan tengah ber-pesta minum bersama rekan kriminal-nya atas pemberitahuan seorang saksi mata yang kebetulan berada ditempat lokasi._

_Dikabarkan, tersangka akan mengikuti sidang yang akan diselenggarakan besok pada pukul 10.00 KST di Gedung Pengadilan Seoul untuk ditindak lebih lanjut._

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Anak baru! Bisakah kau lebih cepat melangkah?", gerutu seorang Namja berseragam polisi sambil melipat kedua tangannya kesal melihat seorang Namja lainnya yang melangkah sedikit lamban menurutnya.

"Mi-Mianhae Sunbaenim…", Namja itu sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf sedangkan Namja yang satunya hanya menghela nafas pelan. "haaahhh… terserahlah, kalau begitu kita langsung masuk", ucap Namja itu dan mereka berdua langsung memasuki gedung pengadilan sedikit terburu-buru.

.

.

"Kalian dari mana saja?", sahut seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang persidangan.

"Mianhae, Hyungnim… anak baru ini ada barang miliknya yang tertinggal di mobil, jadi mau tak mau ia harus kembali ke tempat parkir untuk mengambilnya …", jelas seorang Namja dengan santai sedangkan yang satunya menunduk 'kan kepalanya takut untuk bertatap wajah dengan seorang Namja bersurai cokelat cerah yang mungkin tengah menatapnya_**.**_

"hhh… karena ini adalah hari pertama-mu, aku tak mempermasalah 'kannya… tapi jangan di ulangi lagi… paham?"

"N-Ne Sunbaenim…", Namja itu tetap menunduk takut. "hhh… baiklah dan tak usah takut begitu, lagipula aku tak akan memarahimu Hyukkie…", jelas Namja sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Hoobae-nya yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae yang masih enggan untuk menatapnya. "ya sudah, Heechul-ah kau ketempatmu saja… biar Hyukjae bersamaku…", tutur Namja itu dan Namja yang satunya hanya mengangguk dan pergi ketempat yang dimaksud.

"baiklah, ayo Hyukkie…", Hyukjae mengangguk pelan dan mereka memasuki ruang persidangan dimana orang-orang sudah memenuhi kursi mereka masing-masing. Terlihat hakim tengah melihat beberapa kertas yang diyakini berkas berisikan kasus kriminal sang terdakwa, jaksa tengah berbincang-bincang, sisanya lebih memilih diam menunggu kehadiran tersangka memasuki ruangan.

.

.

"kepada terdakwa, hasil dari keputusan kami… anda dikenai hukuman yang seberat-berat 15 tahun atas kriminal yang telah kau perbuat… sekian dari saya!", putus Hakim menuai protes dari beberapa orang yang menghadiri persidangan yang dilaksanakan selama 35 menit itu.

"_yang benar saja? Kenapa hukuman penjara?"_

"_dia telah membunuh isteri saya! Seharusnya beri dia hukuman mati!"_

"_apa-apaan keputusan itu! Saya tak terima keputusan anda!"_

TOK

TOK

TOK

"HARAP TENANG SEMUA-NYA!", seru Sang Hakim sambil memukul meja dengan palu-nya namun tak di indahkan oleh beberapa orang yang masih protes. Beberapa juri mencoba menenangkan orang-orang yang mulai menjadi dibantu oleh tiga orang polisi yang menjaga keamanan… namun tetap saja, kerusuhan dari mereka semakin lama kian membesar hingga…

DOR

Mereka langsung terdiam tatkala mendengar suara tembakan dari salah satu polisi yang mulai jengah dengan perilaku mereka. "haahh… bisakah kalian tak usah ribut? Merepotkan saja…!", ucap Heechul _**–pelaku tembak tadi— **_dengan nada ketus serta aura dingin terpancar dari bola matanya dan sukses membuat kerumunan tadi langsung tenang.

"Heechul-sshi, terima kasih telah menenangkan mereka… tapi anda tak perlu mengeluarkan tembakan anda…", tegur sang Hakim sambil melihat ke atas dimana peluru yang bersarang dari pistol milik Heechul meluncur keluar hinggap dilangit-langit _**–tepat dibawah Heechul berdiri—**_

"Joesonghamnida Yang Mulia… Saya takkan mengulangi-nya lagi…", ucap Heechul lalu membungkuk sopan sedangkan Leeteuk yang berdiri dekat tempat juri hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan Hyukjae hanya menatap kikuk melihat salah satu seniornya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, sidang hari ini ditutup!"

TOK

TOK

TOK

Hakim mulai meninggalkan tempatnya, di ikuti wakil hakim serta para juri. Dan perlahan orang-orang yang menghadiri persidangan juga meninggalkan ruangan dengan perasaan kesal akan hasil keputusan yang tak memuaskan mereka.

"nah Hyukkie, sekarang tugasmu mengawal terdakwa menuju mobil… kau bisa…?"

"N-Ne! akan saya coba!", Leeteuk tersenyum lalu ia menepuk pelan kepala Hyukjae yang tertutupi topi polisi. Dengan perasaan sedikit kikuk, Hyukjae mendekati terdakwa yang dijaga oleh dua polisi lainnya. "baiklah! Kita kembali!", sahut Leeteuk dan semua polisi yang berada di persidangan melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Hyukjae berdiri tepat disebelah terdakwa. Sesekali ia melirik pria yang ada disebelahnya. Ia akui, pria ini tampan… suraian brunette halus sedikit acak-acakan, kulitnya terlihat sedikit halus, garis wajahnya sangat menawan, serta matanya yang terlihat teduh, dan tubuhnya lumayan atletis. Lalu ia menghela nafas pelan karena pria tampan ini menjadi tersangka...

Eh?

'_A-apa yang kupikirkan?!', _Hyukjae menepuk pelan kedua pipinya melupakan pikiran anehnya. "kau baik-baik saja?", tanya salah satu polisi yang melihat tingkah Hyukjae. "e-eh? Gwenchanayo…", jawab Hyukjae kikuk dan akhirnya mereka tiba di parkiran mobil.

Mereka mulai memasuki mobil dan tak lama, salah satu yang bertugas mengemudi menghidupkan mesin dan mereka berangkat menuju markas.

.

.

BRUUM

Dalam perjalanan tak ada percakapan sama sekali. Polisi pertama sibuk mengemudikan mobil, polisi yang satunya sibuk membaca sebuah berkas berisikan daftar kasus yang terjadi dua minggu terakhir. Sedangkan Hyukjae yang merasakan suasana hening yang begitu kikuk _**–menurutnya—**_ hanya diam sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil.

Seorang pria yang menjadi tersangka hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Namun matanya melirik ke sebelah kiri tempat Hyukjae berada. Ia menatap lama wajah Namja yang baru menjadi polisi tersebut begitu intens.

Wajah manis yang terlihat lugu, suraian cokelat cerah yang begitu halus, garis wajah dan rahang yang terlihat begitu menawan, bibir tebalnya yang terlihat manis, dan kedua mata berobsidian cokelat caramel.

'_manis…', _batinnya. Lama ia menatap wajah Namja itu membuat Hyukjae merasa risih karena seseorang menatapnya. Ia menoleh kesebelah kanannya, dan mendapati pria itu tengah tertidur _**–lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur—**_ dan entah kenapa, wajah Hyukjae sedikit memanas.

'_masa iya aku menyukai seorang narapidana seperti dia?!', _pikirnya risau sedangkan pria itu tetap dengan posisi tidur menyandar melirik wajah Hyukjae yang bersemu dengan ekor matanya.

.

.

.

.

'_I'll Get You, My Cute Officer…', _batin pemuda itu lalu menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**Annyeonghaseyo~! Yumi kembali… Yumi bawa FF gaje lainnya soalnya lagi bosen gak tau mau ngapain, jadinya publish aja FF baru… tapi kalo gak jelas, Gomennasai~! :o**

**Dan saat ini aku lagi _gak janji_ lho~! Buat Updated kilat *PLAK!**

**Soalnya tugas sekolah dan tugas rumah menumpuk dan harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin…**

**.**

**Jadi, mohon maklum jika lama di Updatednya *Bow***

**.**

**Dan sekarang, numpang balas Review untuk FF OS – "Memories"**

**.**

**Reviews Reply :**

novaanchofishy** : **Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^ aku buatnya sesuai dengan kisah adikku yang sekarang ini lagi jalin hubungan lagi... *curhat_dikit_bolehlah* Kamsahamnida :)

azihaehyuk : Arigatou Gozaimasu... yaahh aku buatnya juga ngerasa begitu.. tapi kubuat sesuai kisahnya... Kamsahamnida :)

JewELFishy-Anchofish : -_- gak ada emot lain selain itu, Eunra-ah? tapi Arigatou buatmu, My Partner ;)

Lan214EunhaElf : saya aja kaget denger ceritanya dari Dongsaengku... tapi yaahh akhirnya happy ending ^^ Kamsahamnida :)

SweetPolarise86 : R-Rin?! sejak kapan kau punya Acc FFn? o.O Gomennasai adikku tersayang jadi flashback plus kepake ceritamu buat jadi FF :3 yaahh tak masalah kalau kubedakan beberapa bagian dalam cerita... ok ok, nanti aku traktir es krim(?) buat ilangin flashbackmu itu... :P

Mysterious SiDer : Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^ tapi berhentilah menangis *kasih tissue* :)

Polarise437 : e-eh?! Gomennasai Gomennasai~! *sujud2* saya gak kejam kok o.O ini kubuat sesuai dengan cerita dari adikku yang.. yaahh begitu deh :3 but... Kamsahamnida ^^

Depi : Arigatou Gozaimasu... soal FF ini, memang diambil dari Kisah cinta adikku tersayang, dimana sang kekasih mengalami kecelakaan namun sebelum ia berpulang menyempatkan diri menemui adikku yang lagi sakit... *hiks* tapi setahun kemudian ia dapat orang yang mirip dengannya dan jadinya mereka mulai menjalin hubungan dengan baik :) anyway, Kamsahamnida :D

fitri : mianhae... jangan nangis *kasih tissue* Kamsahamnida :)

Haehyuk : begitulah *hiks* soal FF My Lovely Hyung... aku gak tau deh soalnya Eunra lagi sibuk dalam pengejaran nilainya yang kurang... tapi katanya sih dia bakal updated secepat mungkin... :)

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu *Deep Bow***

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love You, My Prisoner **

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish **

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk **

**Rated : T - M **

**Genre : Romance, Crime(?), Angst(?) **

**Length : 2/? **

**Disclaimer : **

**_"All Characters Belong to God!"_ **

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/DLL **

**NO FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY! **

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

DUAGH

"selamat datang di rumah barumu…!", ucap salah satu petugas polisi begitu dingin setelah menendang masuk seorang narapidana ke dalam sel dan mengunci-nya. "ano, Sunbaenim… apa tak terlalu kasar?", tanya petugas polisi lainnya _**—Hyukjae—**_ yang berada dibelakang petugas tersebut.

"dengar ya anak baru, sekarang kau berada di area kelas berat! Jadi mau tak mau kau harus bertindak tegas dengan narapidana yang dimasuk 'kan ke sini walaupun dengan tindakan kasar sekalipun! Contohnya seperti dia…", jelas petugas tersebut lalu ia melirik tajam pria yang sebelumnya ia tendang.

Hyukjae hanya menelan ludahnya sedikit takut.

"Ja~! Mulai sekarang, kau menjadi penjaga di area ini…", cicit polisi itu lalu memberikan kunci sel padanya. "e-eh? Aku sendiri yang melakukannya? Ta-tapi tempat ini begitu luas…", tanya Hyukjae kikuk dan sedikit protes ia lontarkan. "apa kau keberatan?", tanya balik polisi itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk membuat nyali Hyukjae langsung menciut seketika. "A-aniyo… Sunbae…", jawab Hyukjae sambil menunduk 'kan kepalanya takut.

"baiklah, selamat bekerja~!"

"N-Ne, Kangin Sunbae-nim…", Hyukjae membungkuk 'kan badannya lalu ia menatap punggung polisi yang bernama lengkap Kim Young Woon atau disapa Kangin tersebut yang perlahan menjauh. "Sunbae yang menyeramkan… tapi kenapa Leeteuk Sunbaenim bisa menjalin 'hubungan' dengan-nya…? Huft~!", dumel Hyukjae sambil mempout 'kan bibirnya lucu.

Manik Caramelnya menoleh ke dalam Sel yang sudah ditempati oleh seorang Pria yang baru saja ditendang masuk oleh Kangin sebelumnya. Pria itu masih meringkuk dilantai membuat Hyukjae sedikit khawatir. "Ano… tuan, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Hyukjae sambil berjongkok untuk melihat keadaannya… namun tak ada respon dari pria itu.

"huft…", Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan lalu ia menusuk-nusuk punggung pria itu dengan sebuat ranting yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada digenggaman-nya. "eh?", polisi baru itu menghentikan '_mari-menusuk-tubuh-pria-itu-dengan-ranting_' disaat narapidana itu menggerak 'kan tubuhnya kecil membuat Hyukjae terkesiap.

"mmm… Ya~! Jangan… memakan… bagianku, paboo~!"

Zzz…Zzz…

Hening sesaat~

_'ya ampun, ternyata dia tertidur…'_, batin Hyukjae sweatdrop setelah mendengar igauan tak jelas dari pria itu. diambil kunci yang diberikan oleh salah satu Senior yang sangat menyeramkan –menurutnya— lalu ia bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya untuk membuka pintu sel dan masuk kedalamnya sekedar memindahkan pria itu ke atas kasur yang sudah disediakan disana.

"Uugghh~! Berat sekali~!", gumam Hyukjae sambil memapah tubuh yang bisa dibilang sedikit besar dari dirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya ia berhasil memindahkan tubuh pria yang masih terlelap itu. ditatap lama wajah pria itu membuat wajah Hyukjae merona tipis.

_'ke-kenapa aku memerah lagi? Oh Ayolah Hyukkie~! Tak lucu kalau kau menyukai seorang narapidana…'_, batin Hyukjae bijak(?) dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Merasa sudah cukup, ia melangkah 'kan kakinya keluar dari sel tersebut… namun…

GREP

"Hwaa~!", pergelangan tangan kirinya ditahan oleh seseorang dan secara tiba-tiba ia ditarik paksa hingga ia dipangku oleh sang pelaku penarik yang ternyata pria itu _**–yang awalnya hanya berpura-pura tidur— **_

"ka-kau mau apa?", tanya Hyukjae takut sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Tangan kiri pemuda itu dengan iseng menggerayangi tubuh kurus Hyukjae dari paha hingga leher dan tentu membuatnya risih. "Y-Ya! Ya! Lepaskan aku!", seru Hyukjae sambil mencoba melepas tangan kanan dari pemuda itu yang menahan pergerakannya.

"sstt~!", pemuda itu menempelkan jari telunjuk kirinya diatas bibir Hyukjae untuk diam. Ditatap dalam manik caramel itu dan ia menyeringai kemudian. "kalau tak salah, namamu adalah Lee Hyuk Jae…", celetuk pemuda itu sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk samar.

"baiklah... perkenalkan, namaku Lee Dong Hae… dan kau tak 'kan pernah lepas dariku… My Cuttie Officer…", pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya lalu ia medekat 'kan wajahnya ke telinga pemuda manis itu sekedar berbisik dan…

SLRUP

BUAGH

Menjilati cuping telinga Hyukjae dan tentu setelahnya ia mendapatkan tinju dari pemuda manis itu hingga sedikit terhuyung plus memberi-nya kesempatan untuk keluar dari sel tersebut.

ZRAK

CKLEK

Pemuda manis itu langsung menutup pintu sel dan menguncinya.

"Ya! A-Apa-apaan kau! Seenaknya menjilati telingaku! Kau tahu aku ini siapa Hah?!", bentak Hyukjae sambil menyentuh telinga yang sehabis dijilati oleh Donghae. "Hn… tentu… kau adalah milikku dan tak boleh seorang pun Menyentuh-MU bahkan bersetubuh denganmu kecuali AKU…", balas Donghae santai menatap wajah Hyukjae yang sudah merah padam.

"Da-Dasar mesum~!", pekik Hyukjae dan meninggalkan sel yang sudah di huni oleh Donghae. "hn, dia begitu lucu…", gumam Donghae dengan seringaian yang terpasang diwajah tampannya.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Hyukjae melangkah kakinya dengan perasaan kesal bercampur malu menuju kantor-nya atas kejadian di sel tahan tadi. _'apa-apaan orang itu! seenaknya berbicara begitu! Awas saja kau!',_ gerutu Hyukjae dalam hati dan ia tiba didepan pintu kantornya lalu membukanya kasar.

BRAK

Suara debuman pintu yang menghantam dinding terdengar begitu kuat hingga orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hyukjae-ah, Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?", tanya salah satu diantara mereka yang melihat pemuda manis itu yang sekarang sudah duduk ditempatnya dengan posisi kepalanya ditaruh diatas meja.

"…", Hyukjae tak membalas. Pikirannya masih pergi entah kemana.

_'Lee Dong Hae sialan~! Seenaknya melakukan hal mesum disaat baru kenal 15 menit yang lalu~! Grr~!',_ batin Hyukjae lalu menghentak 'kan kakinya kesal dan tentu membuat polisi lain yang melihatnya heran dengan tingkahnya.

PUK

"Eh?", Hyukjae mendongak 'kan kepalanya begitu ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Minnie Hyung?", gumam Hyukjae setelah mengetahui siapa pelakunya yang bernaa Lee Sung Min. "Hyuk-ah, kau ada masalah?", tanya pemuda berwajah manis itu setelah duduk pada kursi sebelah Hyukjae.

"Aniyo Hyung, Gwenchana…", jawab Hyukjae sedikit lesu. "aku tahu kau berbohong Hyukkie… ayolah, cerita saja padaku…", Sungmin memelas membuat pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "baiklah, tapi jangan cerita pada siapapun…" "Arra… Arra", Sungmin mengangguk mantap dan Hyukjae mulai ceritanya.

.

.

"… begitulah ceritanya…", Hyukjae selesai bercerita lalu menatap Sungmin yang sekarang ini tengah… Speechless? "Hyung?", pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya tepat diwajah Sungmin. "ooii Hyung~!", Hyukjae menaik 'kan nadanya dan sukses membuyarkan Sungmin yang sedari tadi terbengong mendengar cerita dari Hoobae manisnya.

"ya ampun Hyukkie… lebih baik kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang itu!", ucap Sungmin tegas. "memang itu yang ku mau… tapi… di-dia… tampan juga…"

"Aiisshh… kau sudag jatuh dalam pesonanya… dia itu Playboy kelas kakap(?) bahkan banyak wanita yang ia 'tiduri' semasa ia menjadi buronan lho…", Sungmin menjelaskan sambil menepuk pelan kedua pipi Hyukjae. "maka itu, Hyung bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini?", tanya Hyukjae penuh harap.

"hmm… soal itu, tergantung padamu Hyuk…", Hyukjae langsung lemas. "tapi coba kau jangan terlalu sering dekat dengannya… kalau tak salah, Kangin Hyung menugaskanmu sebagai penjaga Area Kelas Berat 'kan? Sebisa mungkin kau hanya melakukan pemeriksaan rutin lalu abaikan dia…", Sungmin kembali menjelaskan.

"hhh… baiklah… akan kucoba Hyung…", sahut Hyukjae lesu dan Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pemuda manis itu memberi semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued **

**A/N : **

**Annyeonghaseyo~! Yumi bawa Chap dua~! dan apa diatas agak pendek atau absurd? Gomenne… soalnya aku lagi sakit dan disuruh istirahat total ama Okka-San… tapi yaahh karena aku bandel, aku bela-belain buat lanjutin nih FF… yaaahh walau mungkin bakal Gaje dan melenceng jauh dari Genre Kriminal gitu -,- *uhuk* malah terkesan Comedy gitu *haatchii~!* -_- **

**.**

**Reviews Reply : **

**lyndaariezz : **Ne Chingu, maksudnya Hae itu... pengen naklukin hati Hyukkie gitu :3 Arigatou ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk** : ini udh lanjut... Gomennasai kalo aku gak bisa ASAP *uhuk* Arigatou ^^

**narty2h0415** : ini udh lanjut... Arigatou ^^

** .1 : **pengennya Hyuk jadi Napi *ditabok Hyuk* xD Yup, itu memang DongHaek :3 Arigatou ^^

**ukeHyuk line** : ini udh lanjut... Arigatou ^^

**nanazzz** : ini udh lanjut~! ntar di chap kedepannya dinaikin kok... buat... yaahh begitu deh xD Arigatou ^^

**aaa** : kita lihat saja seperti apa kisahnya *absurd* Gomenne kalo gak bisa Update kilat *uhuk* Arigatou ^^

**Polarise437** : Yup, Klo Hyukkie jadi Napi.. terlalu imut :3 soal ntuh lagi mikirindeh apa kabur atau tetep dalam penjara... eheheh... Arigatou ^^

**. **

**RnR? Arigatou Gozaimasu **

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


End file.
